Серьезный разговор
by Petoile
Summary: Рассказ к конкурсу: 100 фиков. Тема 'Мгновение'. Дэнни опять нарушил приказ Мака, но на это были свои причины...


Тема: Мгновение

Пейринг: тайссер

Рейтинг: G

Бета: Алена

**Серьезный разговор**

Они стояли друг напротив друга: не отводя взгляд, не отворачивая голову. Казалось, это не люди, а восковые фигуры.

Мгновение, и Дэнни оказался в объятиях Мака. И только тогда он смог облегченно выдохнуть. Напряжение этих часов, проведенных фактически под дулом пистолета, покинуло его. Дэнни не замечал, что вокруг них толпится множество людей, которые что-то хотят от него. Репортеры, фотографы, медики. Все это было сейчас неважно, второстепенно.

Главное для него было - почувствовать себя в безопасности. А это чувство он испытывал только тогда, когда находился рядом со своим начальником.

И только оказавшись в объятьях, он понял, что Мака бьет нервная дрожь. Незаметная для невооруженного глаза, но настолько сильная, что Дэнни не мог в это поверить. У Мака была железная выдержка, и подобными событиями его было не испугать.

Наконец Мак разорвал объятье, длившееся, казалось, вечность, но в реальности продолжавшееся всего пару мгновений. Дэнни внимательно посмотрел в глаза Мака, и в них он увидел плещущийся страх, смешанный с облегчением и… любовью. Это было так неожиданно, что Дэнни просто отказывался поверить в увиденное.

- Мак? - хрипло спросил он, пытаясь для себя решить, сошел ли он с ума или просто все это от перенапряжения. Но тот уже успел прийти в себя и надеть маску строгого супервайзора.

- Я рад, что ты цел, Дэнни.

Повисла пауза.

- Но ты опять ослушался моего приказа…

Денни устремил свой взгляд на здание банка, откуда выводили людей, попавших в заложники. Преступник захватил их не ради выгоды - он просто хотел, чтобы его выслушали. И так получилось, что именно Дэнни удалось войти в контакт с преступником, войти к нему в доверие. Ребята из ФБР решили этим воспользоваться и внедрить Дэнни в магазин. И Мак ничего бы не узнал, если бы Дон ему не позвонил. Тогда-то Мак приказал Дэнни ничего не предпринимать и оставаться на месте:

- Ты не коп, ты криминалист!

Но в это время началась стрельба в магазине, и трое людей оказались серьезно ранены. Дэнни не колеблясь ни минуты предложил преступнику обмен. Он прекрасно понимал, что Мак будет очень зол на то, что его приказ был нарушен, но другого выхода вытащить раненых просто не было.

Так Дэнни оказался внутри. Парень, захвативший заложников, оказался не вполне нормальным. И чем больше он изливал душу окружающим, тем яснее становилось, что парень может открыть огонь в любую минуту. Любое неверное слово, фраза, даже движение может его спровоцировать. Напряжение нарастало с каждой минутой, с каждым часом. Наконец Дэнни удалось обезвредить преступника, и то буквально за мгновение до того, как он, разозленный назойливой мухой, начал бы палить по людям.

Все это время на нем был микрофон и наушник. Первое время ему в ухо буквально дышали ребята из ФБР. Потом наступила тишина, которая показалась Дэнни неожиданно пугающей. Он начал опасаться, что что-то сломалось, как вдруг внезапно в наушниках раздался такой знакомый и уверенный голос Мака. Его советы и во многом его незаметное присутствие, помогли Дэнни справится с парнем, и, в конечном счете, освободить людей.

Выйдя одним из самых последних, в сопровождении агентов ФБР, Дэнни оказался в окружении журналистов. Он был героем дня: его фотографировали, пытались брать интервью. А он хотел, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось; хотел поговорить с Маком по душам.

Невероятными усилиями им удалось-таки вырваться от журналистов и сесть в машину. Пока они ехали, Мак не проронил ни слова, только хмуро поглядывал в сторону молодого криминалиста. И лишь руки, слишком крепко сжимавшие руль, выдавали его чувства. Войдя в здание полицейского департамента, они быстро направились в кабинет Мака. И только захлопнув дверь, тот наконец-то заговорил.

- Садись. Дэнни, я думал, что время разногласий прошло. Я же велел тебе…

- Мак, - перебил его Дэнни. - Я и не собирался. Правда. Просто, старик, я же не мог бездействовать, когда внутри истекали кровью трое, в том числе беременная женщина. Если бы не началась стрельба, я бы не нарушил твой приказ. Дон - свидетель.

Мак кивнул и опустился в кресло.

- Я знаю, Дэнни. Прости. Когда Дон позвонил и сказал, что ты все-таки туда пошел, у меня внутри что-то… оборвалось. Как тогда…

Дэнни только кивнул. Он понимал, что Мак имеет в виду 11 сентября. Он до сих пор не смог смириться со смертью Клэр. А после того взрыва, когда пострадал Дон, он стал еще более замкнутым, чем обычно.

- Мак, прости. Я не хотел, чтобы ты беспокоился. Может, это, пойдем в бар? - предложил Дэнни, безумно надеясь, что шеф согласится.

Мак долго молчал, а затем только кивнул. Дэнни облегченно вздохнул - это давало ему шанс выяснить, было ли то, что мелькнуло в глазах Мака всего лишь иллюзией или же правдой.

"Это будет очень серьезный разговор", - мелькнула на мгновение у него в голове ехидная мысль, и Дэнни, выходя вслед за Маком, только усмехнулся ей.


End file.
